helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Concerts
This is a list of Hello! Project concerts since 1998. :See also: Venues Hello! Project Concerts *1998.07.12~07.27 Hello! FIRST LIVE AT SHIBUYA KOHKAIDO *1999.01.02~01.03 Hello! Happy New Year '99 *1999.08.14~08.26 Hello! Project '99 *2000.01.02~01.30 Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 (Ishiguro Aya's graduation from Morning Musume and Hello! Project) *2000.07.15~09.10 Hello! Project 2000 ~Atsumare! Summer Party~ *2001.01.02~02.25 Hello! Project 2001 Sugoi zo! 21seiki *2001.07.14~07.29 Hello! Project 2001 ~TOGETHER! Summer Party!~ *2002.01.02~02.17 Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoi zo!~ (Lehua Sandbo's graduation from Coconuts Musume and Hello! Project) *2002.07.13~07.28 Hello! Project 2002 ~ONE HAPPY SUMMER DAY~ *2003.01.02~02.02 Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ *2003.07.19~08.03 Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *2004.01.02~01.25 Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ (Abe Natsumi's graduation from Morning Musume) *2004.07.17~08.01 Hello! Project 2004 summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ (Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai's graduation from Morning Musume) *2005.01.03~01.30 Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER!~ (Iida Kaori's graduation from Morning Musume) *2005.07.10~07.24 Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *2006.01.02~01.29 Hello! Project 2006 Winter *2006.07.09~07.23 Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ (Konno Asami and Ogawa Makoto's graduation from Morning Musume) *2007.01.02~01.28 Hello! Project 2007 Winter (Asami and Miuna's graduation from Country Musume and Hello! Project) *2007.07.15~07.29 Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *2008.01.02~01.27 Hello! Project 2008 Winter *2008.07.19~08.03 Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ *2009.01.02~02.01 Hello! Project 2009 Winter (Elder Club's graduation from Hello! Project) *2009.07.19~08.09 Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ *2010.01.02~01.24 Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu *2010.07.18~08.08 Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *2011.01.02~01.23 Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ *2011.07.16~08.14 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER *2011.11.23 Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *2012.01.02~01.22 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku *2012.07.21~08.19 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu *2013.01.02~02.03 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu *2013.05.19 Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE ~Soto Fes~ supported by Hellosmile *2013.07.27~08.31 Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! *2014.01.02~02.16 Hello! Project 2014 WINTER *2014.07.12~09.06 Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER *2015.01.02~02.15 Hello! Project 2015 WINTER *2015.07.11~08.29 Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER *2016.01.02~02.20 Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ *2016.07.16~09.03 Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER *2017.01.02~02.25 Hello! Project 2017 WINTER *2017.07.15~09.02 Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER *2018.01.02~02.24 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER *2018.07.14~09.01 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER *2019.01.02~03.03 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER *2019.07.13~09.01 Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER *2020.01.02~02.24 Hello! Project 2020 Winter Hinamatsuri / Halloween Festivals *2013.03.02~03.03 Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 *2014.03.29~30 Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *2015.03.28~29 Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *2016.03.19~03.20 Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *2017.03.25~03.26 Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *2018.03.31~04.01 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *2018.10.20~10.21 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *2019.03.30~03.31 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *2020.03.20~03.22 Hello! Project Hina Fes 2020 ~Hisaichi Fukkou Shien Tohoku wo Genki ni!~ Countdown Parties *2013.12.31 Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *2014.12.31 Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *2015.12.31 Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ (Sayashi Riho's graduation from Morning Musume) *2016.12.31 Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *2017.12.31 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *2018.12.31 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *2019.12.31 Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ Other Concerts For concerts by main acts and trainees see: Category:Hello! Project Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:Joint Concerts Category:Hello! Project Graduation Concerts Category:Hello! Project Events